


Shirabu Has Drunk Five Coffees Today (And Still Doesn't Have Enough Energy To Deal)

by Crazy4abby



Series: have we met? (you look familiar) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon jobs basically, Except Tendou he's complicated idk what to do with him, Ice Skating (Mentioned), It comes up briefly but Shirabu is in Med School, Post-Time Skip, doesn't actually contain volleyball, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4abby/pseuds/Crazy4abby
Summary: The Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club is meeting up outside Ushijima's gym so they can go out afterward.Alternative Title: Tendou Has No Idea What They Are Actually Doing And He's The One Who Organized It.
Relationships: Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club - Relationship, Ushijima Wakatoshi & Schweiden Adlers
Series: have we met? (you look familiar) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977301
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Shirabu Has Drunk Five Coffees Today (And Still Doesn't Have Enough Energy To Deal)

“How long do you think it’ll be before his practice is over?” Semi asks Tendou. They’re sitting on the wall outside the gym that the Adlers practice in. Semi managed to get out of their music practice and Tendou was taking a small vacation from his work. 

“Who knows Semi-Semi? I don’t! Maybe Shirabu knows.” Tendou trots over to where Shirabu is chatting casually with Kawanishi. 

“Shira-boo! Do you know when Ushiwaka’s practice is over?” Shirabu takes a sip of his coffee and rubs at the deep bags under his eyes. He lets out a suffering sigh and gives Tendou a look.

“Why would I know that Tendou. Weren’t you the one who organized this?” “Oh.” Shirabu puts his coffee down next to him and pulls a textbook out of his bookbag. He flips through the pages a couple of times before stopping a good halfway into the book. Tendou trots back over to Semi.

“Shirabu doesn’t know, Semi-Semi. If Shirabu doesn’t know, then I guess we’ll just have to wait to find out!” Semi gives him a look before sighing. 

“Senpais!” They all hear. Tendou turns his head like an owl. 

“Goshiki! How’s my favorite Kouhai doing?” Sparkles appear around Goshiki and briefly, Semi wonders how he does that- something he’s wondered for years. Next to Goshiki, Semi notices Leon. 

“Hello Leon, hello Goshiki.” Semi smiles at them. 

“Hello, Semi Senpai!” Semi chuckles as Goshiki sits down next to him on the short wall. 

“You know you don’t have to call me senpai, right Goshiki? I’m not your upperclassman anymore.” Goshiki blinks obliviously before shrugging.

“You know you can still call me senpai, Goshiki!” Goshiki sparkles again.

“Okay senpai!” Semi can hear Shirabu groan.

“Can someone turn the sparkles down, please? I’m trying to read here.” Goshiki turns to him.

“What sparkles? Maybe I can help you senpai!” Goshiki sparkles brighter in his attempt to help. Shirabu just covers his eyes with his hands.

“No thank you.” Goshiki has a puzzled look on his face. Tendou sits down next to him.

“I wouldn’t worry about it, my precious Kouhai~” For the next fifteen minutes they sit there, chatting and catching up while waiting for Ushijima’s practice to end. While they are talking, other members of their old team arrive. Shirabu has abandoned his book for nursing his coffee and conversing with Hayata, Leon, and Kawanishi. 

Eventually, Ushijima’s teammates start trickling out of the gym, freshly showered and exhausted. 

“Hey, Kageyama! Look who it is!” Hoshiumi bounds up to them, Kageyama shortly behind him. 

“Hey,” Kageyama adds on. Tendou looks at Hoshiumi and blinks.

“Wow, he’s almost as short as Shrimpy!” Tendou says to Semi. Semi looks at Hoshiumi. 

“He looks like a seagull,” Semi says back. Hoshiumi reels back.

“Hah?! What was that?! I’m taller than Hinata!” Kageyama gives Hoshiumi a look.

“Only by an inch or so, Hoshiumi.” Hoshiumi looks at Kageyama betrayed, but Kageyama doesn’t react. He takes a sip from the milk carton. Behind them, Sokolov joins them.

“Who’re these guys?” Kageyama looks back at him.

“They played with Ushijima during highschool. They were pretty good.” Tendou deflates.

“Good? Only pretty good? I thought we were amazing.” He pouts. Goshiki pats his back and beams at him though.

“Don’t worry senpai. We were amazing!” Tendou bounces back and gestures his hands wildly.

“Of course, Goshiki! I never had a doubt!” Sokolov stares at him for a solid good seconds before continuing on his way. They talk with Hoshiumi and Kageyama for a bit before Kageyama has to go. He says something about his old senpais being in town and bugging him about catching up. Ushijima walks out of the gym a couple of minutes after Kageyama leaves. 

“Ushiwaka! Glad you decided to grace us with your presence!” Tendou preens, hanging himself off of him. Ushijima stares at him. 

“Of course. I’m excited to spend time with all of you.” Tendou stares at Ushijima’s face, finding that his face does not betray him. Tendou mentally shrugs. Shirabu looks up from his conversation with Leon. 

“Good afternoon Ushijima. Did you have a good practice?” Ushijima stares at Shirabu.

“It was good. I’ve been working on doing better receives with Heiwajima and it has been going well with a few bumps.” Shirabu nods, taking a sip of his coffee.

“That’s good. Receives are important.” Tendou groans,

“Let’s skip all the boring talk and head out already! I’ve got the local ice rink booked until 19:00.”


End file.
